


Fireside

by Johannas_Motivational_Insults



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Dominance, F/F, Fluff and Smut, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johannas_Motivational_Insults/pseuds/Johannas_Motivational_Insults
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss finds Johanna in a compromised position after their guests leave, and can't help but take advantage. Harvest Festival PWP two-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so PWP is not usually my thing, but I happened to write this and I thought other people might enjoy it as well. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

The speed with which Johanna can strip down will never cease to amaze me, even considering how we met. It was quite literally thirty seconds ago that I walked Haymitch and Peeta to the kitchen door to bid them farewell after our big holiday dinner, and Johanna is already lounging on a blanket in front of the fireplace, stretched out like a cat, stark naked.

"What, brainless?" she grins as I run my eyes hungrily over her creamy skin, from the taut muscles of her neck, to the swell of her breasts and their perky pink nubs, to her smooth and toned abdomen. "Didn't you say you wanted to snuggle by the fire?"

"I did," I agree, a smirk slowly breaking onto my lips, "but I didn't mean naked."

"Are you complaining?" she gapes in mock offence. "I can put my clothes back on, if you want."

"Don't you dare." I kneel to her left and trace my fingers from her ribcage down towards her hips, revelling in the small gasp I draw from her lips and the smattering of goosebumps breaking out beneath my touch. My fingers curl to dig under her hipbone and I lean forward, taking a nipple in my mouth. Jo lets out a heavy breath and weaves her fingers through my hair, her nails scratching and massaging my scalp. I allow this through a few moments of suckling and flicking, but when she tightens her grip and attempts to tug me upwards for a kiss, I extricate her hand from my dark locks and pin her wrist above her head. I raise my head into her sightline and shake it patronizingly.

"Katniss…" she whimpers.

"Shhh," I warn her. "Be good." I return my mouth to its previous work and move my left hand from her hip to her lonely breast. I've been gently massaging it for mere seconds when my back arches slightly in response to her fingers ghosting over it. As pleasurable as the feeling is, it doesn't fit with my current fixation. She asked for it, presenting herself naked and vulnerable on my floor like this. I capture her right wrist and pin it beside the other, taking both in my right hand. Johanna whines wordlessly, but one stern look from me and she stops. I nod approvingly and blaze a trail with one finger down her neck and chest, finishing with a series of light, tantalizing circles around her nipple. She muffles her reflexive moan by biting down on her lip, and I grin, drunk on power.

"Yes, Johanna. Well done." I dip my head down and draw out her other nipple with several slow sucks, letting it pop free slightly farther along each time until she is writhing under me, arching her back in desperation. I finally take pity on her and release the nub in my mouth for a final time with a slight graze of my teeth, eliciting a delightful mewl that sends a shockwave straight to my groin. I roll her onto her side and lay down behind her, molding myself around her smaller form and laying my right arm under her head for support.

"Don't you want to take your clothes off?" she suggests. I actually do want to, to feel her warm skin pressed against mine, to allow her direct contact with my most sensitive parts. But that can wait.

"You're the one who decided to strip down," I mumble into her neck, followed by a kiss and a nip. "There's nothing making me do the same."

"What if I ask nicely?"

"Maybe," I muse.

She turns her head and lets me see her imploring eyes before whispering, "Please" straight into my lips. I kiss her chastely and pull back, holding her gaze. A grin finally cracks my neutral expression and I shake my head condescendingly.

"No." Johanna rolls her eyes and turns back towards the fire. "Is that attitude you're giving me?" I hiss into her ear. She shakes her head. "What was that?"

"No," she mutters. "No, I'm not giving you attitude."

"Good." I lick gently just behind her ear and lay my lips there with the lightest of kisses just as I sneak my hand between her legs and slide my thumb up through her entrance. The gasp this forces through her lips quickly turns to a moan when I push two fingers forward through her pool of arousal to her warm and swollen clit.

"Fuck," she whispers. I barely move my fingertips, allowing just the tiniest bit of friction while I press forward with my thumb to increase the pressure on the rough patch a few inches up her wall. A strangled groan bursts out of her lips and she begins to rock her hips gently. "Can I make noise now?" she asks breathlessly. I don't respond for a moment and she whimpers, shuddering against me. "Katniss, can I?"

"Yes," I breathe into her ear. Her head tips back and digs into my forehead while her torso arches away and she grinds her hips down onto my hand. I push forward harder with my thumb as it begins to stroke up and down its target spot. An unbridled moan finally explodes out of Johanna, forcing me to steady my own breathing as I increase the pressure and speed of the circles I'm rubbing over her clit. I can feel my own arousal seeping out and dribbling down my inner thigh, but I try to focus on what's happening between her legs instead of mine. I start to thrust with my whole hand in response to Johanna driving her pelvis against it ever harder. 

"Oh, fuck… Katniss…" Johanna gasps, bucking forcefully against me as tremors start to overtake her whole body. She moans loudly again and I bite down on her shoulder to muffle my own, resulting in a loud cry of a mix of pain and delight. I keep powering through the movements of my shaking hand, doing my best to keep up the ministrations of my fingers and thumb until she releases one more divine sound of pleasure and her walls pulse around my thumb. I let out a heavy breath and allow my twitching fingers to stimulate her nub a bit more while the waves of pleasure and tension work their way out of her body.

"Holy shit," my partner finally breathes out. I chuckle and kiss the spot where I bit her, soothe it with my tongue and then work my way up her neck with more kisses. I reach her ear and bury my face in her hair, relishing the scent of her and her sweat and desire. I finally pull back and reach down for the hem of my shirt. I work it up my torso and squirm free before hurriedly reaching behind my back to unclasp my bra. I've pushed my pants and underwear down over my hips and to my feet in a matter of seconds. I kick them off and curl back around Johanna, finally feeling that indescribably wonderful and intimate sensation of closeness.

I move the hand of my arm that is draped over Johanna's waist to cup her closest breast, and she immediately covers my hand with hers. She then adjusts her lower arm so her right hand nudges back into the palm of mine and entwines our fingers. She lets out a long, contented sigh, which I reply to with a hum and another kiss behind the ear.

It's a few minutes before her voice rings out again. "Katniss?" I hum again in acknowledgement and shift my leg that's tangled up in both of hers. "I hope you know I'm getting revenge for that as soon as we get upstairs."

I grin against her shoulder and cradle her tighter despite the jolt that that promise sent to my stomach. "That sounds nice," I murmur drowsily into her skin. "But can we stay here awhile longer first?" I hear and feel her chuckle, and she squeezes both of my hands.

"Of course."


	2. Bedside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so this one-shot is now a two-shot. This chapter is longer and (hopefully) much better because I've been planning on writing it since last Christmas, rather than writing it on a whim, and because I devoted more time to it. I still only worked on it on Christmas Eve and Christmas, though, to use to the same creative process, keeping the flow and barely editing. I hope you all enjoy it. Merry Christmas, Happy Harvest Fest, and Happy Holidays to all of you! :)

The soothing crackling and warmth of the fire have nearly taken my consciousness hostage by the time Johanna peels my hand off her breast and turns in my arms. My lazy raised eyebrow prompts her to demand, “Get up, brainless.”

Suddenly, I am once again very aware of the heat and the ache between my legs. Of the pool of arousal on my thigh, as I unsteadily get to my feet and feel it running down toward my knee. More is already seeping out to join it just from that one simple command.

Jo is already standing, and wearing a wicked grin as she pushes up on her toes to brush her cheek along the side of my jaw. “My turn,” she growls. It only pulls her lips tighter when I merely gulp in reply. She spins me around on the spot and starts guiding me to the stairs, hands on my lower back as she ushers me toward whatever she’s planned for revenge in the time since she promised it.

Her mouth finds my spine when we’re halfway up the staircase, which is only accentuating the height difference. The light brush of her lips and moist heat of her tongue make my back arch and my feet freeze in place. “Keep moving,” she growls. I’m quick to obey, what with my exposed backside in her sights.

We barely make it through the doorway of our bedroom before Johanna gives her next order. “Stop.” I wince against the harsh light that suddenly fills the room, a far cry from the soft glow of the living room. Johanna closes the door behind us with a slow, deliberate click and then circles around me to stand between me and the bed, thumb and finger rubbing her chin.

“Hmm,” she muses, looking me up and down. My throat constricts with another involuntary gulp. One she doesn’t miss, according to the flickers in her devious eyes and smirk. Lounging back on her elbows, she reclines on the bed, allowing me a prime view of her luscious body. “So,” she begins with an alluring head tilt, “you wanted to make me come, Katniss?”

My voice is gravelly and thick with lust as I finally speak. “Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll grant that wish.” She nods at the floor in front of me and spreads her legs. “Do it again.” I feel a lopsided smirk spreading across my face as I kneel before her and take in the sight, unconsciously licking my lips. Despite being forced into a submissive position, this is hardly a punishment. No, I didn’t get the chance to taste her earlier, and I’m yearning for the distinct flavor of her desire.

Peering up at her through as innocent eyes as I can muster in the current situation, I lift an eyebrow in search for permission. When she nods her approval, I throw her a saucy wink as I move to bury my face in her warmth. A moan of pleasure and want is audible despite my closed lips as I inhale her intoxicating scent, mere seconds before I slide my tongue out of my lips and into her folds.

Johanna’s fingers weave back into my locks and tug like before, but with more authority this time. The authority I have now granted her. She forces my face impossibly closer, making breathing a bit of an issue, but I don’t mind. How could I mind? My tongue is fluttering over my lover’s crimson and pulsing clit, forcing wonderful sounds out of her and making her fist tighten and wrench on my follicles roughly, causing me a most welcome kind of pain. It only accentuates the delicious pain between my legs, one that her gasps and quivering hips are also feeding. One I’m really starting to feel the need to ameliorate. One of my hands that have been caressing her thighs slides off her body on the way to reach between my own, but before it can make it there, Johanna snaps her hand out with lightning speed and snatches mine.

“Oh no, darling,” she purrs as my eyebrows knit with confusion. “I said make _me_ come.”

Oh, the little asshole. This is her revenge, working me up and denying me my release. Narrowing my eyes indignantly, I dig my nails into the thigh she’s just returned my hand to. Her resultant little gasp makes me smile into her pussy. She’s always been one for giving and receiving pain. So am I, as it’s turned out.

My tongue now circling her engorged nub, I move both hands to her hips and pull her against me harder, smushing my nose into her pubic bone. Who needs to breathe, anyway? Closing my lips around her clit, I suckle it into my mouth with steady pulses, causing her legs to wrap around my back and a loud moan to leave her throat. As the sucks grow harder, she twists her fist in my hair again. “Oh, my fucking… Katniss…”

Johanna’s hips shudder and begin bucking in earnest as she starts to lose control, tipping her head back and moaning as my tongue rejoins the fray, rubbing hard to supplement my tantalizing sucks. Once she seems thoroughly out of her head and all but on the brink, I covertly release one of her hips and attempt to sneak my hand down again. Just as it’s about to reach its destination, Jo’s heel comes swooping in and knocks it away. I snap my eyes up in irritation, but hers are so hard that a pulse hits my groin, making me grimace and whine.

“No,” she barks harshly. “Do not make me tell you again, Everdeen. You won’t like it.” Something tells me I will, but I obey, for now. I glare up at her but replace my hand on her hip as I put my tongue back to work, and she grips both my wrists hard in a stark display of a lack of trust. She knows me too well. I’m burning so badly that I wouldn’t have been able to hold out for long without some kind of a restraint.

I suck Jo’s clit between my lips again, now letting my teeth rake over it each time I release it. A little squeal leaves her lips every time, and her legs that were previously in a vice grip are now shaking like they’re made of jelly. So are mine, and I squeeze them together to relieve just a tiny bit of the tension in my groin that is only growing as her volume swells to a scream. But she must still somehow be cognizant enough to be more aware of what’s going on between my legs than hers, because she grabs my hair and yanks hard enough to get my attention and give me another admonition.

“Spread your legs,” she demands. I probe her clit with my tongue, looking on innocently, and she narrows her eyes. “You’re not fooling me, brainless. Spread ‘em.”

Groaning out my frustration into her pussy, I do as she says. I can feel myself dripping – no, oozing – onto the floor as I suck her as hard as I can, fluttering my tongue again, trying to just end this so I can get on with it. Whether it’s my technique or the thrill of dominance, she’s soaking my chin and the sheets in a matter of moments, letting out a loud cry, hips shaking uncontrollably. I do my due diligence and bring her down easily while cleaning her up, slurping and licking her cum from her creases with the occasional swipe over her clit.

My knees are killing me, and I’m about to stand up as I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, but then I think better of it. She’s surely not going to let me do anything without permission. So I merely look into her eyes that are just regaining their focus and wait patiently for further instructions.

“You’ve never been very good at following directions, have you, mockingjay?” Her mouth curls wickedly as my eyes narrow in response to her latest taunting. Besides pointing out my obvious weakness, she knows I don’t like being called by that old name. “I thought you finally learned how to do that in the military.”

My headshake is as sharp as my voice. “No, ma’am.”

“Ma’am?” Her brows shoot high on her forehead. “Is somebody sucking up?”

I cock my head innocently. “Is it working?”

“Maybe.” Grinning, she pulls me up onto the bed to join her, then immediately pushes me down onto my back. A finger trails down my abdomen as she looms over me, making me swallow reflexively yet again. She wastes surprisingly little time dipping it into my wet heat and dragging it up to my burning clit. I’m so overstimulated already that I buck my hips and hiss painfully at the contact, and her smirk somehow grows even more diabolical.

Eyes wild with lust, I flex up off the bed to kiss her, but she catches my chin just before our lips meet. “Nuh uh,” she singsongs, pushing me back down to the mattress. “We are far from done.” But then she goes back to stroking my most sensitive parts, so I don’t complain. I don’t complain as she softly suckles my painfully erect nipples, nor as her fingers work me up over an equally delightful and excruciating few minutes, pushing me to the edge. I don’t complain until she stops.

I don’t make the connection right away, only whimper, “Johanna, I need-”

“I know what you need,” she hisses. “To be taught a lesson.” And now I realize that even this is part of her revenge. She’s still not planning on letting me come; she’s just making it worse in the meantime. My eyes burn indignantly, but she doesn’t laugh as she often would in response, just purses her lips. No, Johanna is out of her mind, high as a kite on the power I’ve given her.

She traces a finger so softly around the edge of my throbbing nub, making my hips buck with a loud whimper, then strokes it straight up the middle. The pressure and burn could send me over in seconds. “Hold it,” she warns me, rubbing her finger back and forth. “Don’t you dare come.”

“Jo,” I gasp, “I can’t-”

“Hold it,” she growls. So I do. As much as I hate being told what to do, some part of me loves it too. And I can hardly back down from a challenge. I harden my gaze and hold hers as she continues, gritting my teeth in a bid to prove I’m even capable of her directive. From the slight lift of her eyebrows, I think she’s impressed, but she doesn’t give me any mercy.

My eyes screw shut with effort as I squirm and whine, feeling the swell overtake me. I can’t hold off anymore, and she must know, because she lightens her touch and gradually removes it altogether. When I shoot her another glare of frustration, her eyes bore into mine just as hard.

“Are you going to be good now?” she demands sternly. When I only respond with an irate nod, she cocks an impatient eyebrow.

“Yes, Johanna,” I snap.

“I don’t believe you for a second,” she retorts sharply. “So I’m going to have to keep an eye on you.” With that, she maneuvers around so she’s facing away from me, then starts crawling backwards up my body. My eyes just about pop out of my skull at the sight of her tight little ass approaching my face in such a provocative manner, and my hands forget where they’d rather be for a moment just to cup her cheeks, caress the smooth skin and leave nail tracks in my fingers’ wake.

“Fuck,” she groans, rolling her hips back and into my touch. Pleased by this momentary lapse in her power trip, I aim to disarm her further, swiping my tongue down her crack and lingering in a teasing circle around her second hole. Her squeal of delight almost makes me think I’ve wrested control back from her, but then she shakes the sense back into her head and backs up further, forcing my head onto the pillow and perching her dripping pussy atop my mouth.

“Make me come again, Everdeen,” she commands me hoarsely. “That’s what you wanted. So get on with it.”

Groaning from arousal as much as impatience, I run my tongue over her contours and then straight up inside her, drinking all that’s spilling out of her. The couple of years we’ve spent together have given me a wealth of knowledge about what drives Johanna crazy, so as I circle and suckle her clit, I start moaning into her core. The curses that start coming from my waist give me hope that she’s close, but I throw a bit of her own game back at her, taking a break to graze my teeth over her folds. Not to be outdone, Johanna spreads my legs that I’ve been on the verge of squeezing together again and laces kisses down the insides of my trembling thighs.

Now my moans are for real, tortured whimpers that die in her pussy. My legs shake as she grazes her teeth over them, leaves painful bite marks in usually hidden places, licks the salt from the sweaty skin of my thigh creases. When she traces her tongue around my outer lips, I could swear I’m on the verge of dying. As much as I want to keep teasing her back, I need this to end. I don’t care if she wins this small battle of wills as long as I get what I want. Need.

Taking the entirety of her clit and folds into my mouth, I suck hard as I can, hoping this will culminate my torment. Her moaning into my pussy is only making it worse. Her tongue is now swiping up and down my runway, occasionally dipping into my entrance, but refusing to detonate me with a single touch on my clit. It stops doing much of anything at all when I give her ass a hard smack and she instantly comes all over my face. A loud whimper-moan pops out of her and her hips shake, spreading the spillage over my chin and cheeks. Not that I’m complaining.

Several moans and gyrations later, Johanna grudgingly lifts her hips and turns around to get a look at my face. Slicked with her juices, panting, eyes wild with need, it must be quite the sight. Her grin confirms this, and she dips her head to lick her cum from my lips, my face, even my neck. When she’s done, she finally kisses my lips for the first time since she took over, letting me taste the medley of the two of us. That only fans the flames between my legs, and before I know it or can stop myself, I’m begging.

“Please,” I whisper into her mouth. She pulls back with a curious, patronizing expression, but I’m in no position to spare my pride. “Please, Jo. I’m… I need to come. I can’t w…” My rough, lust-filled voice trails off as Johanna shakes her head.

“No,” she answers, poorly hiding her sadistic delight behind a stern mask. “I don’t think so.” Shuffling back a bit so she’s straddling my hips, she takes both my hands and plants my left on her hip, my right between her legs. As my eyes widen with a new wave of arousal, she suggests, “Let’s put those eager hands to good use.” Before I can even think about it, she’s curled two of my fingers up and into her entrance. Sinking down onto them, she hisses with delight, eyes rolling up in their sockets and bidding mine do the same.

Greedy hands slide up to palm my breasts as my smaller girlfriend rides me roughly, pinching and tweaking my nipples and making me cry out in agony. An agony of frustration and desperate need more than actual pain, unless you count the throbbing, burning ache in my pussy. It’s agony nonetheless. But mercifully, with the way the back of my hand is jammed against my pubic bone, I can derive at least some amount of pleasure from this contact. And the rolling motion of fucking her with my hips, that gives me some mental release. But I’m still well beyond insane, and feeling a new flood of juices drip down my folds to join my own isn’t helping.

My hand starts to slip down her hip a little, but Jo grabs it and puts it back in place before I can even get close to using it on myself. As though she actually needs to drive me any crazier, she begins moaning and saying things that shoot desire straight down my spine while my hands are just inches from its destination. “That feels amazing, Katniss,” she groans, making my eyes pop. “Mm.” A few hard thrusts later, she adds, “You’re so good with your hands.”

A gasp rises out of me, unbidden. “Unfair.”

Her one eyebrow cocks sky high. “Oh, like what you did downstairs was fair?”

“That took like a few minutes,” I protest. “This has been going on for way longer.”

The way Johanna’s lips curl and eyes glisten, I know she’s about to say something horrible even before she opens her mouth. “It’s not my fault I’m the better dom,” she argues.

As much humiliation as I have let her heap on me since she growled her first command, this pushes me over the line, and I snap up into a seated position, ramming my fingers as hard and deep into her as I can. “Oh, you are going to regret saying that, Mason,” is my seething promise as I curl my fingers forward with force, eyes drilling into hers.

Johanna has the briefest moment of weakness where she gulps, eyes wide, and looks all too excited to see this come to pass. Then she gets her sass and mojo back, as evidenced by her condescending smirk. “It’s not your turn, Everdeen,” she informs me, just before she slams me back down to the bed. “Shut up and get back to work.”

Doing as I’m told is almost easier now that I’ve broken that barrier and made it clear that this cycle of revenge is far from over. It seems to have had an impact on Jo too, because she’s moaning and gyrating like crazy on my fingers. I barely even have to try to get her off this time. Her fingers clench at the firm muscles of my stomach as she composes herself once again, shoulders heaving.

Finally, finally, Johanna backs off of me and nods at my flaming groin. “Go ahead.”

My response is more surprised than indignant. “You’re not going to…?”

She shakes her head, her eyes never leaving her fixation. “I want to watch.”

I’m fine with this, actually. When I’m this stimulated, sometimes her slightly less precise touch is painful and not as effective as mine. But it’s hot as fuck. Still, I don’t protest or hesitate an instant before desperately rubbing my fingers over my inflamed clit, using the force of my full hand. The time I’ve had to wait has pulled me back from the brink despite how turned on I am, and getting myself back there hurts, so much, in the best way possible. It burns and sends shocks all through my body, but I will my hand to stay in control and finish the job. I’m panting and groaning, legs shaking like jelly, perversely turned on by the way Johanna is leering at the treatment I’m giving my own pussy.

Just as I’m about to crest over, my girlfriend yanks my hand away again, and my eyes pop open with desperation.

“You’re kidding-”

I don’t get to finish that sentence, because her mouth has suddenly descended on my clit and is sucking it like her life depends on it. Now all that comes out of my mouth is a piercing scream as I burst with the power of all the pleasure she’s denied me. My fingers curl in her hair, trying to hold her to me as my hips bounce off her face, because she’s not letting up yet and it’s still sending waves of pleasure through my whole body. When she finally does slow, slurping up my cum as she hums with satisfaction, I whimper and refrain from asking her to stop altogether. It’s such a delicious sting that I don’t want her to.

As I’m finally getting ahold of my senses again and directing my gaze back toward Johanna, her fingers are suddenly flying over my clit with bruising force. My whole body jerks at the sensation, but she grabs my hip and holds it as firmly as she’s holding my gaze. “Come again for me, Katniss,” she commands. “Come again, come right now.” Do I have a choice? No, not really. The eroticism of that directive makes me comply without any effort or buildup, and the top of my head digs into the pillow as I arch up and release another loud moan.

Now burning more than ever, legs still shuddering, I finally collapse onto my back, utterly spent. My eyes are still unfocused, so it’s mostly due to sense of touch that I become vaguely aware of Johanna trailing kisses up my stomach. Even that is sending painful jolts to the hypersensitive area, but I’m not about to ask her to stop. No, I love everything she does to me.

My focus and self-control returns to me just in time to look down and see Johanna circling her tongue around one of my nipples. Sensing my eyes on her, she catches them and gives it a little nip before moving her mouth to my ear.

“Happy Harvest Fest, Everdeen,” she croons, smirking lips brushing my ear along with her hot breath, making me shudder.

As she settles on top of me, head tucked in the crook of my neck, I finally recover my wits enough to say anything besides a curse or her name. “You are such an asshole.”

“That’s why you love me.”

That’s far from the only reason, but I can’t deny it. So I don’t.


End file.
